Silver Darkness
by Eba-chan150
Summary: Silver is on his quest to close Genesis portals when an alien named Eclipse went through one with Shadow on his tail. In the coming confusion Silver sends Shadow away and take Eclipse and co with him. The world around them is ruined and a big danger is just behind a corner. Can the trio corporate to survive, or is this the end for all of them? Happens after Dark Trilogy by Archie.
1. Fall (1-4)

_**! Hello, I have moved to WATTPAD, if you like what have you found here, you may like the NEWEST stories there. My username there is WITTO150. This story will be there too and I plan to make it even better.  
**_

* * *

Edit 2.1.2017: Fixed few grammatical mistakes and edited the text a bit.

Hello there :-) This is my first time here. This story is something I had in my head for a while. It's based on Archie Sonic's universe, especially their series Sonic Universe (which I endlessly love), and my sequel for Dark Trilogy. The third character for this series is Eclipse the Darkling (who isn't in the character's list) and, of course, his small ones. The story is four (pretty long) chapters long (just like SU).

English isn't my mother language so please excuse my mistakes. If you like, please, read & review. Do you think this chapter can get 5+ reviews? I'll upload next chapter as soon as possible. And maybe I'll even have another idea for another SU saga ;-)

Enjoy ;-)

 **Full summary:**

Silver the hedgehog is about to close another portal when he got an unusual guest. It's Eclipse and his Dark arms with Shadow the hedgehog on his tail. In the confusion and with a help of Silver's kind-hearted nature and naivety, the silver hedgehog saved Eclipse from Shadow and took him to ruined city.

There he listened to his (a little bit twisted) story about his conflict with Shadow. Shadow meanwhile arrives in the same city, which is disturbingly familiar to him. But that's not all. Eclipse will realize some shocking possibility. Silver will be running for his life and Shadow will have to face an even more powerfull enemy from his past. There are many questions but only sad answers. Nobody will like them.

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog was levitating, surrounded by light blue psychic aura above a desert, that already swallowed half of the city seen on the horizon. He looked at his glove, where he had his Genesis portal radar. It clearly indicated that one of such portals was about to show up. He deactivated the radar with his mind and frowned.

This was like 200th portal already, but it had seen they won't stop popping up anytime soon. But no one said he was stopping in closing them. Definitely not him. The silence was disrupted by a shvorn-like sound and the Genesis portal opened. The energy inside of it whirled like a whirlpool.

'Alright, time to close this up, before someone run thr-' he thought to himself, as he was raising his arms. Suddenly he was interrupted by a black and red creature, that jumped out of the portal and landed in a dust of sand.

"Hey! Not again!" said Silver and looked at the newcomer. He had never seen someone like that. At first, he reminded him Shadow the Hedgehog, he had met. But this guy wasn't a hedgehog, that was sure, although he had something like spikes on his head. Silver could tell he was about his height.

"Are you alright?" Silver asked, as he noticed, the creature was shivering and desperately hugging something or someone. The stranger's head turned to him. Silver yanked when he noticed black-colored sclerae, but his yellow eyes were filled with despair and begging for help.

"Eclipse!" Shouted voice behind them. Silver almost jumped out of his quills.

"S-Shadow?" he said, as the black hedgehog made his entrance.

Eclipse stood up on his weak legs and tried to escape.

"You won't run away! Not this time!" Shadow had reached out toward him when Silver grabbed his shoulder.

"Shadow, what's happening? What are you doing here?"

Shadow looked surprised at first, as he in his anger completely ignored the time-traveling hedgehog. "I'll explain everything, but not before I destroy him!"

The harsh words shocked him. He looked at running figure. 'What he did, to deserve it?' he thought.

Shadow leaped to the air with Chaos spear ready to be released. Eclipse had turned one more time with a terror in his eyes.

"Enough!" Silver shouted and caught both of them with his psychic ability.

"What you are doing, you jerk?!" Shadow struggled. "Release me at once! I have to destroy him before he gets any stronger!"

"But why?"

"Because he is part of Black Arms, the alien race that seeks nothing more than destruction!" Shadow's voice was getting louder as he was ventilating his anger.

Silver looked at the alien, which eyes now showed a mixture of sadness and hatred. He as well noticed, that he was all the time holding some small creatures, that had been hurt.

"Silver!"

Silver acted on instinct. "Sorry, Shadow, but what about you take a nice cool-down trip?" He engulfed him in his psychic aura even more and threw him toward a distant lake. Then he quickly closed the portal and took Eclipse with him.

They flew quite a distance before Silver arrived at the city on the horizon. Sadness filled him as he was finding too many similarities with his own timeline. What could have happened here, to leave everything in ruins with no life?

For landing, he had chosen the tallest building. It was a miracle, that it was still inhabitable. When Eclipse touched the ground, he immediately put small creatures behind him and prepared for an attack.

"I don't wish to fight you," said Silver. "I only want to know, why is Shadow after you and hopefully…" his spikes went down, "I can reason with him enough not to let myself turn into a pancake. So, what is with the destruction, he was talking about?"

Black and red alien felt confused. His behavior was if nothing else… strange.

"Oh, yeah, my name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog." Silver slightly bowed. "Can you tell me your names?"

"I'm… I'm Eclipse the Darkling and these are my Dark Arms."

"Those kids?" Silver looked at them and noticed everyone of them were different. One reminded him a bird, named Cregal, another one had block-shape with four small legs, named Blurg, the third one appeared to be eel-like, named Cyzer and the last one had a shape of a simple music note, named Rhygenta.

"How can you call them weapons? They are living beings like you." Silver looked concerned. He rose his arm and picked up a torn up sheet and a bucket filled with water.

"But you look like you need a good shower first," he said with a smile.

Eclipse took it and started to clean them. Silver noticed he started to smile a little and he talked with them while they were answering with their specific language.

'Hmm, he doesn't treat them like items, maybe I just misheard him or something. Or the word 'arms' has the different meaning for him.'

* * *

[Shadow's location]

* * *

Meanwhile, our black hedgehog got out of the water. Just because he can swim, unlike certain blue blur, doesn't mean he enjoys to get wet.

"When I get my hands on that psycho hedgehog, he will be sorry, he has ever visited my time zone," he growled as he was looking around.

"Where am I anyway?" He saw only sand and one far away city.

"Guess I'll check it there." He activated his hover shoes and headed for the city.

* * *

[Silver & Eclipse]

* * *

"So basically Shadow destroyed your whole race," said Silver, as he just finished listening to Eclipse's story. Alien looked at him delightedly. It seemed this strange hedgehog, bought his a little bit twisted version about his conflict with Shadow.

At this moment, he couldn't be too picky. He needed all the help, he could get. His Dark Arms may be recovered from the worst, but they were still far from being useful in the battle. His thinking was interrupted by a loud noise coming from his stomach with few others following. These came from the little ones.

"Sounds like a gong to the lunch," said Silver with a smile. "Come with me, I found a strange plant with a quite tasty fruit if I can say so."

They followed him to the ground, where Eclipse was shocked. That strange plant was…

"I've never seen anything like that." Silver touched the black and red roots-like plant. The main body was buried under the surface, with no visible mean how to harvest it. "But the most puzzling is the way, how you get the fruit." He touched it with his hand and used his psychic ability. "Somehow I can 'communicate' with it through my mind." Soon the round fruit appeared and Silver send it to them.

Before he could say 'Good appetite.', two creatures started to fight over one piece, while the box-like Blurg didn't even chew.

"Cregal! Cyzer! How many times do I need to tell you, not to fight over food! And you Blurg, you forgot to chew! Again! Take an example from Rhygenta, she is well mannered."

Silver observed their interaction and had a quiet chuckle. Now it was obvious, they weren't weapons or anything like that. They were family.

* * *

[Shadow's location]

* * *

Shadow had meanwhile arrived in the city and looked around. He found out that this place was strangely familiar to him. That disturbed him even more. As he walked through ruined places he saw cars, lamps, pieces of stones, buildings, and different metal objects like road signs. He picked one up.

'This is…!' He let it fell on the ground and a metallic sound echoed through empty space. It sounded like a sad cry. "This place…! Can it really possible be…!" He clenched his fist and started to run. If his suspicion was right, then this place is…

[Silver & Eclipse]

Eclipse looked at Silver. Is he also part of the Black Arms? If so, why is his fur color so messed up? Was he created like him? Black Death hadn't told him about anybody else. He alone was the ultimate answer to their ultimate problem.

"Silver, where actually are we?"

"Right, you came here by Genesis portal." Silver then explained him about it, his mission to close them and his radar.

"So we are in a completely different world?"

"That's right. Fortunately, I can tell which portal leads where, if I was before in the world they led to. In other words, if one appears, I can tell you if it leads to your home or not."

Eclipse had wanted to say something when nearby wall exploded and from the smoke emerged angry black hedgehog.

"Chaos spear!" He throws at him green energy.

Eclipse didn't have time to block his chaos ability or to use his own, as he was still too tired, neither to avoid the attack. He crossed his arms in a hope, it will make the pain more bearable. But to his big surprise, the spear took to the sky.

"Silver?!" both shouted at once. After all, it was his doing, that the spear missed his target completely.

"Wait, Shadow, we can talk this out."

"There is nothing to talk about, Silver!"

"Cregal!" The bird-wisp-like creature fused with Eclipse and turned his arms into wings. He immediately took the rest of his Dark Arms and flew away.

"Chaos spe-!" Shadow felt nothing. Eclipse blocked his ability, so he ran after him.

"Shadow, wait! Why did you erase his whole race? What did they do to you?" Silver flew after him.

"What they did?" Shadow shouted back at him. "They brainwashed me into attacking my team, they live by destroying whole races and they tried to destroy Mobius too! You get it now?!" Shadow didn't wait for his answer and resumed his pursuit.

"So what did I do then?" He stopped and looked at his palms. "Did I help a villain?"

* * *

[Eclipse]

* * *

Eclipse was forced to land, as Cregal ran out of energy.

'Darn it! Shadow will be here any second. I need a plan!' Around him were the ruins, that covered most of the surroundings. The shape of this place reminded an intersection. He got a plan.

Shadow slowed down, as he felt, that Eclipse was near. He pricked up his ears, in an attempt to catch every sound. And it paid off. There was movement on his left side. He attacked the spot with his spinning attack.

"What the?!" It wasn't Eclipse but the flying wisp.

"Too bad, brother!" shouted the alien and hit him from behind with sonic cannon.

Shadow flew few meters before he landed among the debris.

"Now you are gonna pay for your betrayal!" Eclipse released Rhygenta and jumped into the air. Shadow threw a big stone at him and hit his forehead, making him flinch. Hedgehog jumped to his feet and both of them started to wrestling.

Neither of them was willing to back down. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before Shadow rammed his head into Eclipse's forehead. That caused him to see stars and lose the balance. He felt on the back with Shadow on the top.

Hedgehog started to choke him. Eclipse struggled, but his strength was quickly leaving him. Blurg was hurrying to fuse with him, but he may not make it in time.

'Am I going to die here?'

Shadow reached out to hit him.

'Who will take care of the little ones?'

Shadow clenched his fist even more.

'Who will take revenge for my family?'

Eclipse was losing his grip on Shadow's arm, that was choking him.

"Watch out!" Silver shouted and lifted all of them from the ground.

"What are you-?!" Shadow didn't finish his sentence, when the spot, where they had been fighting, exploded.

"Incoming!" Silver stood before them, created a shield and blocked laser shots. "Who are those guys?"

Shadow and Eclipse, who stopped coughing, were in a shock.

"These are… Black Arms…"

The black and red creatures gathered around them, surrounding them in the air and on the land as well.

"Can we talk…?" Silver's try to talk with them met with the silence.

Among the flying raptors appeared one-eyed flying starfish.

"You! It can't be!? You are dead! I killed you, Shadow!"

"Black Doom," whispered the black hedgehog.


	2. Discoveries (2-4)

Edit 2.1.2017: Some minor edits.

OK, two down, two to go :-) How's the story so far? Do you like it? Is something confusing? Did I make some grammatical mistakes or I used some word with the same/similarly intended meaning on the wrong place? I'm used up to official English, so common English used among teenagers is pretty foreign to me ^_^; But I'm learning.

So if you enjoyed this chapter please drop a review :-)

* * *

Silver was looking around frightened. There were dozens of these strange creatures and it seemed that more of them were coming every second. The ground was literally covered with human-sized creatures with big yellow eyes and caring different types of weapons from laser guns of various shapes to thunder-like purple swords. Among them was a fewer number of similar giants with spikes on their backs.

The air was on the other hand occupied by bat-like aliens and much bigger winged-lizards. Silver in his traveling saw many strange beings from self-aware robots, aggressive plants to the fastest thing alive. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

"Silver… Silver. … Silver!" shouted Shadow at him.

"G-gulp… What?"

"Stop daydreaming and concentrate!"

Shadow clenched his fist and tried to call chaos, but he felt nothing. Eclipse was still blocking it.

"Ok, time for plan B. Silver," he looked at him, "at my signal, you drop me at enemies, while you take Eclipse and his small army as far and fast as you can."

"I can't let you fight on your own!"

"Stop whining, this is our only chance. I'm the ultimate lifeform. I have tackled with these guys before and I'm a lot faster than any of them."

"OK, if you say so."

Shadow frowned at Doom's Eye shaped a starfish. It was hovering before them. Waiting, thinking, analyzing… or whatever else was Black Doom doing at the other end.

"Now!" Shadow shouted and landed among Black Arms.

"No! That's my family! Put me down!" shouted Eclipse as he was getting further.

The air aliens flew after them to stop them according to Black Doom's order. Silver went down to old subway and few thud sounds told him that not all of the pursuers made it inside. He flew to the most bottom level and at the end of the hall he caused a small cave in.

Unfortunately, it didn't stop all of them, but he didn't need to worry about half of them. And in his already bad situation, it was a good new. Eclipse wasn't helping him much, as he had to concentrate to not let him fall.

* * *

[Shadow'S fight]

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow engaged in a battle with Black Arms.

"Shadow, how did you survive?" Doom's Eye got closer.

The hedgehog killed Black Oak giant and took his sword. That he used to cut some others in half before it shattered.

"You and your little team… you failed."

Shadow used spin dash to get himself a little of space, but not for long.

"And again… you fight. Do you hope, this will end differently?"

He borrowed laser gun and fought his way to the nearest building.

"Hiding? Don't you know it's futile?"

Shadow smirked. He wasn't hiding and his laser gun's shots made sure, the building had fallen on the right side burying dozens of black soldiers.

"Hmm, how clever. You used to fight more… directly."

Shadow jumped on one of the flying lizards and took a momentary control of it. That few seconds were enough to get him higher to gain a momentum for his spin dash.

"I'm impressed. You got better. But… it's just the matter of time before you fall in front of me… again."

Shadow hated it, but Black Doom was right. There was no chance to win this fight. He had to come up with a plan and fast. If he could just use a Chaos Control. That would turn the tide of the battle in his favor.

* * *

[Silver's escape]

* * *

'How many of them are after us?' asked Silver himself for hedgehog knows how many times. The flying creatures were like endlessly multiplying.

"Stop moving, will you?" he shouted at Eclipse. He still tried to break free.

'Think. Think! Think! For the love of…!' He turned the corner. The creatures flew after them full speed, but they had to stop. Their targets disappeared. The flock separated into smaller groups and each of them flew in a different direction. After a while, the manhole cover lifted a bit and a silver hedgehog peeked out. The coast was clear. He went up, as the air in the sewer was absolutely stifling.

'I need to koff find a way, how to get them cough to one space.'

"Let me go already!" shouted Eclipse.

"I can't! First, you lied to me, second, I need to sort my thoughts and third these guys… monsters… whatever they are, are annoying."

"How can you destroy your own family?!"

"My what?!" Silver was honestly surprised.

"I was surprised too, realizing that you are my 'brother'… maybe more like distant 'brother', but that doesn't matter."

"Where did you cook up something like that?"

"You showed it to me! That plant can be harvested only by my kin."

"But that…"

"You said this is a different world, right?" Eclipse reached out toward him like he wanted to hug him. "Our race is so strong here while at our world I and my Dark Arms are the only ones left. We are almost extinct. I would be so happy to have 'brother' like you."

Silver stepped back and slightly shook his head.

"With your awesome powers, we can eradicate all the inferior races. We would be unbeatable. Please, don't betray me like my other 'brother' Shadow. He already executed our race twice. Let's stop him from doing it for the third time." Eclipse was practically begging him with his eyes.

Silver felt disguised and yet, he felt a little sympathy… maybe. He was just… so sincere. And… he couldn't image the little ones doing something so cruel like devouring others.

"Oh, I understand, it's all too sudden for you. But please, think about it."

Suddenly they heard a noise from above. Silver had barely time to catch falling concrete block. The air black forces found them. Silver had to retreat.

"No! Black Doom, please, stop! We are your kin! We are family! I know you can hear me!"

Silver headed to the building with a dome with flying creatures right on his tail. He used his powers to lift the (surprisingly mostly undamaged) dome a bit, so they could escape. He let it then fall to the ground trapping all of the Black wings and Black Hawks at once. Then he quickly disappeared among buildings.

* * *

[Shadow's fight]

* * *

Shadow found himself in a pinch. He leaned against a wall while black soldiers surrounded him.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Where is your Chaos Control ability you were so proud of?"

"In a matter of speaking…" Shadow smirked, "Chaos Control!" He disappeared.

"Wha-! Where?" Black Doom felt confused. Why didn't he use Chaos Control sooner? Did he need to meet some condition in order to use it? Hmm, he also seemed a little bit different.

"The air troop was completely defeated," he muttered to himself. That light hedgehog had some unusual powers. But what about that third creature? It seemed familiar, yet distant. And it yelled it's from Black Arms? This needed much further investigation.

If the third one… If he was truly part of his kin, why he wasn't bound to his hive-mind control? He showed too much free will.

"My Black troops, scout the city, find them and bring all three to me alive." The creatures immediately started to move.

Shadow didn't waste a second. Once he warped, he went looking for Silver. It was quite easy, all he had to do was to find Eclipse he shared loose mind connection. That also allowed him to use Chaos Control once he was far enough and vice versa.

"Silve-! Augh!" shouted the black hedgehog as he got hit by a rock.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I though you are one of them," Silver quickly apologized.

Shadow only growled. He looked at Eclipse. He knew he had to destroy him, but he could tell that Silver wouldn't be just watching, neither he would help him in doing so. He and his stupid naivety would only get in his way. And Eclipse was already messing with his Chaos Control, not to mention he needed a rest. In this situation, it was better to keep an eye on him.

"Let's go before they find us," he led them through the city. Soon they arrived in a subterranean bunker. Silver noticed many G letters on the walls and G.U.N. on the boxes. Everything was a mess and covered by dirt. The emergency lights were still on. After a while, they walked past a larger room filled with computers, but Shadow led them further.

Finally, they could rest in another room. Silver was so glad, he could sit for a while. The last hour or so was so hectic. Shadow came closer to him and whispered: "Silver, a word, now!" and pointed his thumb to the corner further from sitting Eclipse.

It's here! Now is Shadow gonna turn his face into a pancake. Silver stood up, ready to face any consequences his irresponsible decision made.

"I'm going to scout the area," Shadow started to talk, "and I want you to keep an eye on Eclipse and his alien army. And no matter what he says, it's a lie. Don't let him confuse you, he tried that on me too, with a little bit of brainwashing as a bonus."

"O-Ok," Silver nodded.

"And one more thing…" Black hedgehog whispered him something. After that, when Shadow was leaving, Silver muttered: "Shadow…"

"Eh?" Black hedgehog looked over his shoulder.

"Ah… no, just be careful," he awkwardly waved him.

"Come on, I'm an ultimate lifeform. I know how to handle few aliens," with that words he went down the hallway.

* * *

[Black Doom]

* * *

Black Doom was sitting on a throne, that was connected to the ship by many cables. He was thinking. He was finding the trio fascinating. Shadow was miraculously alive or it may be his clone or an android (as he had a chance to encounter them) created by someone, the second hedgehog had interesting powers and the third one was very similar to his kin.

He as well noticed four small creatures around him and he was getting a similar vibe from them too. If he was somehow from his kind, he should be able to reach him through his mind. He closed his eyes and started to search.

'It's good I have decided to fly around this already conquered planet. When our sensors detected a life down there, I couldn't believe my own eyes. Who dared to escape his fate? Or was it someone from a different planet? Whoever it was, it needed to be taken cared for. No one can escape from me.'

* * *

[G.U.N. bunker]

* * *

As the black hedgehog was walking, his suspicion was confirmed. This city… this place… this planet… it was Mobius. Mobius which future and its people were devoured by Black Doom and his Black Arms.

'How many others planet he destroyed in this zone?' Shadow shook his head. 'It doesn't matter, I'll end his life… again.'

He felt a certain uneasiness. This time there wasn't his all the time favorite mecha, neither his female teammate with a knack for computers, better than his that is. Black Doom is also possibly a lot stronger here and he had more of his mindless slaves.

He sighed and turned a corner to enter the computer room, they walked past a few minutes ago. And as the matter of fact, he was glad, he didn't need to run through floating debris with too talkative crocodile behind him.

This was definitely a central room of this military facility. The front wall was covered by four badly damaged screens. The chairs were knocked down and it was obvious there was a fight or they had to leave this place in a hurry.

It wasn't the headquarters probably just a branch. In any case, if this zone's G.U.N. is as good as in his zone, the backup energy source may still allow him to access some data. Right now he needed an information. He played a little with the control panel, but he got no response. He tried again and again, but nothing worked. Frustrated he hit the panel and… it started to work.

"What? That hit hacked me into the computer?!" He facepalmed himself. "For the love of…"

"… brzt … Log number… krsh… The Black Arms…"

Once Shadow heard commander Tower's voice, he stopped worrying about his computer abilities.

* * *

[Eclipse]

* * *

Eclipse was sitting in a corner. He knew, he had to wait for his chance. But it seemed, he got through his newly discovered 'brother', even if he was a bit different. Suddenly he felt a pressure inside of his head. Like someone was trying to get in.

'How strange… Who are you?' said a voice.

'That's my question!'

'I'm Black Doom of Black Arms. And you… why you are so similar to me?'

'Black Doom…' Eclipse couldn't believe his luck. He… His master's master… alive and talking with him. 'I'm Eclipse the Darkling and I was created by my master Black Death as the ultimate answer to the ultimate problem.' Then he said everything, he knew. About Black Doom's demise, his creation, master's death, Dark Arms and their powers, his fights with Shadow, his abilities and about Genesis portals and different zones.

'Fascinating… To think there are such endless possibilities within my reach.'

'And this strangely colored hedgehog is possibly also our 'brother'. He can harvest our plants.'

'Yes, his powers are indeed interesting.' Black Doom went deeper inside of his mind.

'What you are doing?' It felt… painfully.

'Do not resist. I'm merely looking for your location. Show it to me so I can teleport there my minions.'

Eclipse gave a groan.

* * *

[Silver]

* * *

Silver was deeply in thoughts. Was he really part of this creature's kind? How's that possible? It's true he doesn't remember his parents and he has no other relatives. No one had psychic abilities like him. So does it mean… is he… He shook his head. No, Shadow said, Eclipse is lying to confuse him. He lied to him earlier too, so… He started to have a headache.

* * *

[Shadow]

* * *

Shadow silently watched the video log commander Tower left behind. It explained what happened here. The Black Arms came as they promised. Rouge and Omega went on a mission to plant a nuke bomb in their Black Comet, but Omega self-destructed in order to assure she successfully escaped.

The bomb did destroy the entire comet, but that was only a decoy. The real Comet was hiding behind the moon and Black Arms attacked many cities across the globe. Rouge, later on, went to the front line, where she died. And this zone's Shadow… he was captured during the first wave of attacks. He escaped, collected the seven Chaos Emeralds and tried to kill Black Doom on his own, but failed.

At the end of the video, he saluted to the commander. In the end, he didn't get anything useful, but he felt he had now even better reason to wipe these disgusting creatures from the universe. Suddenly he had chills. He was hit from behind before he had a chance to turn around. Before he had lost a consciousness, he glimpsed a huge figure with a red head.


	3. Imprisonment (3-4)

"Ugh… My head…" Silver gave a groan, as he was waking up. "It feels like my headache has a headache."

"Done with your beauty sleep?" asked annoyed Shadow.

"My what…?" light hedgehog saw his reflection on the glass, that looked like a coffee face. He winked and looked around. They were inside glass tubes with pedestal. The room looked like some laboratory built inside an enormous stomach. Through the walls were running pipes, cables, and some gel-like cocoons. "How did we get here? And where are we?" asked Silver and slowly stood up.

Shadow sighed. "Welcome aboard Black Comet, genius." His voice was very sarcastic. He was leaning against the transparent wall with crossed arms.

"So what now? Can you break the glass?" asked Silver.

"No, Eclipse is blocking my Chaos Control and my raw strength can't put a dent on it. What about your psychic abilities?"

"I feel pretty wonky, but give me a couple of minutes and I'm ready to go."

"I don't think we can afford such luxury," Shadow frowned when the opposite wall spread out creating an oval opening. "What we did to be honored by your ugliness?" said black hedgehog as Black Doom and Eclipse came closer.

"I see you are still disobeying just like your version in this universe," said Black Doom.

Silver made a step back. If he thought the others were scary, this one was absolutely creepy. He had big horns, tree eyes, strong, clawed hands, torn-like clothes and no legs. He was just floating above the ground.

"I'm sorry for this, 'brother', but we will let you go soon." Eclipse put his hand on Silver's glass in almost loving gesture. The Dark Arms were with him.

"Brother? What do you mean?" Shadow turned to them.

Silver jerked and put his head between shoulders.

"I mean, I discovered that I have another 'brother'. 'Brother' that is much better than you!" Eclipse pointed his finger at Shadow.

"It's not nice to point at others," mumbled Silver.

"Silver can't be!"

"He is! He can harvest our plants! And he eats the fruit too!"

Shadow was for few moments silent. "You eat what?!" he shouted at Silver.

"Excuse me," replayed Silver annoyed, "but normal lifeforms like us like to have at least one decent meal per day. And I don't remember having an access to the five-star restaurant! Not to mention, I never had a chance to be picky about my food!"

Shadow's ears went a down a bit, realizing Silver was right.

"But his appearance is…" Black Doom was thinking out loud.

"It's because his blood is weak. I'm sure if he gets a fresh dose, he will look normal." Eclipse turned to him.

"Isn't that overkill?" Silver leaned against the back glass.

"It won't hurt. I'm not lying. Honestly." Eclipse eyes were almost sparkling with happiness. "I don't wish to lose another 'brother'."

Silver's eyes were running from one thing to another, scanning his surroundings. He saw some metal things like boxes and few small controls panels with touchscreens. There were some flashing symbols on them, probably their alphabet.

"So… I'm your brother, am I?"

"Yes!"

"And your blood will… do to me what?" he slightly pointed at himself.

"You will gain a mind-link to Black Doom and me. You will be able to control any Black Arms creatures. But most importantly you will gain black and red fur. Then you will be a true part of our kin."

"And my powers?"

"They will be even more awesome! I'm sure of it!" Eclipse clenched his fists in an encouraging gesture.

"Hmmm…" Silver was thinking.

"Don't even think about it!" shouted Shadow

"Be quite, you traitor!"

"The color change… does it include physical transformation?"

"Em, yes?"

"Yahoo!" Silver jumped. "That means I can get rid of this stupid haircut!"

Shadow widened his eyes. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"I kind of like it, but if you wish so," said Eclipse.

"No more 'that maple-hog'!" He turned to Shadow and made a long nose at him.

"What?! What the heck you mean by that!" Shadow kicked the glass.

"I mean, I finally found the place where I belong." He looked at his palms. "I have never understood, why I have this power. No one was like me. It was so… frustrating."

"Are you crazy?! These guys are nothing more than monsters!"

"What can you know? Some fake hedgehog can't understand me!" He turned to Black Doom. "Let's get on with it."

Eclipse eyes shined with happiness and he even jumped to air.

"And can you let me out. You know… small spaces… claustrophobia…"

"Just a sec," Eclipse pushed some buttons on the pedestal and the glass dissolved or some other way disappeared. Silver stepped down.

"Now, let's us proceed, our new member," said Black Doom who was mostly observing. Whether this being had a Black Arms' blood in its veins was irrelevant. It was his strange power that counted. If he can harvest it, it will make his kin even stronger. They were slowly walking… and levitating towards the door, Silver's left hand started to glow.

"Hey, Silver, what are you-" Eclipse didn't finish his sentence when metal box engulfed in bluish aura hit him to head. The impact and Eclipse's unpreparedness tossed him pretty far.

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow and warped outside of the tube. He immediately made Chaos Spear and threw it on Black Doom. But he evaded it.

"H-How? Why?" said shaken Eclipse. Dark Arms were around him looking worried.

"Did you forget our last fight?" said Shadow. "When I hit you enough hard to head, you temporarily lose your blocking ability. I have made sure Silver knows about it."

"Aren't you, our… my 'brother'?" He looked at the other hedgehog.

"I'm sorry, Eclipse, but I can't be your brother like that. I have a future I have to protect no matter what."

Shadow and Black Doom engaged in a battle throwing one attack after another.

"So it was an act, huh?" said Black Doom.

"Silver would never admit his haircut is stupid," Shadow smirked. He attacked him with a spin dash, but Doom disappeared in the last second. "Blast it," Shadow muttered.

"Whoa," shouted Silver as Doom appeared behind Eclipse.

"Now I see," he said, "I was questioning myself why aren't you bound to hive-mind, Eclipse." Eclipse leaned his head back. "I was foolish to think there is anything in it." He grabbed Eclipse's head.

"Wait! What are you-! Gyaaah!" Eclipse was screaming as Black Doom was taking control of his mind.

"Now, that's better." He let him go.

Eclipse eyes were empty and his voice sounded somehow artificially. "I live and serve to my master Black Doom."

"Now go and destroy that black hedgehog."

"Yes, master." He grabbed Cyzer and forcefully took his power. Then he went after Shadow.

"Did he just brainwashed him?" shouted Silver and his urge to hit Doom into a face was rising.

"Don't worry, white hedgehog."

"I'm a silver hedgehog. Do you have that third eye for decoration or what?"

"Impudent creature. Soon I'll harvest not just your powers but your life too."

Through the walls entered Black Oaks and Black Warriors.

"Uh oh," Silver take off. "You won't bring me down!" He lifted metal boxes and threw them at them.

* * *

[Shadow Vs Eclipse]

* * *

Shadow was meanwhile having his hands full with a lot more aggressive Eclipse, as they were fighting through halls.

"Free will is unnecessary," said Black Doom through Eclipse. "He has so much potential, but he wasn't able to tap it."

"Why don't you fight me, you coward! You always hide behind others!" He punched him and his attack was swiftly answered. Shadow made somersault and spin dashed him.

"Hahaha, my minions are enough for you. I don't even need to use his unique ability to block your Chaos Control neither his transformation. I have beaten you before and I'll do it again." He shot a laser beam at him from his now blue arms. Black hedgehog avoided the attack.

"My words exactly!" shouted Shadow and started gaining momentum for his next spin dash.

"Weak bastards!" said Doom as Cyzer had to left Eclipse's body after a few more shots. "They won't even last for five minutes!" He tossed him away and warped to get another one. This time he grabbed the box-one named Blurg.

"This is neat," said as he felt his entire body was cover by blue armor.

* * *

[Silver's fight]

* * *

Silver had a problem too. The Black soldiers were still coming. There was no end to them. Not to mention one of the wisps-like disappeared, leaving only two here. Silver couldn't watch as they were scared and took them under his protection.

'I have to get out of here.' He flew into a corridor, making his own door if it was necessary. He didn't like to attack others, but Shadow explained him, that they were emotionless, mindless and lifeless puppets. Silver took their thunder-like crimson swords and used them against them.

"Another useless trash!" growled Doom controlling Eclipse, when he warped behind Silver to get another Dark Arm. Blurg felt on the floor completely exhausted.

"Show me what you got!" He grabbed Rhygenta, but she refused to fuse and even bit him. "You stupid trash!" He smashed her against the wall. "How could he ever believe you would be useful?!" he shouted and he warped back to Shadow.

Silver was stunned by his cruelty. Eclipse truly cared for them, and he just… Crud! Hedgehog picked them up.

"Wait, where is the fourth one?" He looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Can you feel where he is?" he asked Cregal, the last wisp-like with strength.

He frowned and touched the wall. It took him only a while to locate his lost brother.

"Lead the way! I'll cover you!" If Silver had any doubts, they now disappeared. Black Doom didn't deserve any mercy. Cyzer was in a different corridor crawling his way. Silver saved him before he was stomped by Black Oak.

* * *

[Shadow Vs Eclipse]

* * *

Shadow was meanwhile losing his breath. This fight was taking too long, but Eclipse was at least affected as well.

"He doesn't have a bad endurance," admitted Black Doom. "Once I'll completely get rid of his free will, he will make a fine addition."

"Shadow!" shouted Silver and stopped by his side. "I maybe have a plan!"

"Then let's do it!" he answered.

"I'll do this… while you…" Silver whispered.

"Combination attack? Why not? Take your time," Black Doom was mocking them.

"Now!" Silver shouted and Shadow went after Eclipse.

"Frontal attack, huh?" Eclipse jumped. "Couldn't you come up with something more original?"

Shadow smirked and crouched down to the ground. Behind him was flying small box.

"Like this?" Shouted Silver and Eclipse got another hit to the head with a metal box.

"You-!"

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow then hit him to face as hard as he could sending him towards Black Oaks. The black hedgehog powered his fist with Chaos energy to give it extra juice. All three Black Oaks ended up death and Eclipse's body landed behind them.

"Did we get him?" asked Shadow while Silver was holding his breath.

"You wretched creatures," mumbled groggy Eclipse.

"Oh... Crud, Black Doom is still controlling him," growled Silver.

"Then plan B!" Shouted Shadow.

"There is a plan B?"

"Think of it!" shouted Shadow and pinned still weakened Eclipse to the ground.

"Please, let it work," Silver stood up above Eclipse, put his hand on his forehead and entered his mind.

"What are-!" shouted Black Doom, before he was completely kicked out of Eclipse's mind. The ultimate alien started to cough and his body was trembling.

"I'll take him to safety," said Silver and flew away.

Shadow took off after Black Doom. Silver brought Eclipse to the small ones that immediately hugged him. Alien unsteadily stood on all fours.

"Y… You…" said with a broken voice. Except for Cregal, all of them had bruises, while Rhygenta looked almost dead.

"Did I…?" He reached his hand to her.

"No, Black Doom did it," said soothingly Silver. Eclipse took Rhygenta into arms. For the first time in his life, he cried without noticing it at all.

* * *

[Shadow Vs Black Doom]

* * *

Shadow smashed the big rounded metal door. Black Doom was on the other side, waiting in the middle of a round room.

"So you have come like before," he said.

Shadow did not bother with an answer and attacked him. "Chaos spear!" The green energy hit the ground as Doom phased, making himself invisible and invulnerable for a few moments. "You coward!" Shadow was looking around.

"Why to hurry, when we can savor our meeting." From the ground raised five Black Arms. If Black Oak was big, these guys were enormous.

"That's!" The giants were completely black with a red head. Shadow remembered it was one of them, that knocked him out earlier.

"Yes! The most strongest of Black Arms, Black Masters. Cultivated and perfected with the help of this muddy ball."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the seven Chaos Emeralds? Well, I destroyed them here, but… while I was harvesting this planet I discovered an even bigger source of energy."

"You can't mean…!"

"Yes! The Master Emerald! If I knew there was such magnificent energy source, I would come here sooner, much sooner." Black Doom leaned back as he was laughing.

Shadow clenched his fists.

"And now… be destroyed!" Doom waved his hand and the battle started. Black hedgehog was surprised by their speed and strength. They had kept pace with him even when he used teleportation. One of them got behind his back.

"Blast it…!" He had no time to evade an attack.

"Heads up!" shouted Silver as he grabbed Black Master with his power and tossed it on another one.

"Nice timing!" They stood back to back.

"What are those?"

"Black Arms powered by Master Emerald."

"You're kidding, right?" Silver jerked.

"I wish I was."

"Any plan?"

"Hit them fast, hit them hard and be done with it," said Shadow almost sarcastically.

"I can work with that."

Black Doom was watching their hopeless fight with a pleasure. He ordered the soldiers to keep Silver alive. Meanwhile… Eclipse left the small ones taking Cregal with him.


	4. Rise (4-4)

Edit 2.1.2017: I again fixed some small issues and on the suggestion of ChaosProjectAuthor (Thank you a lot) I changed and expanded the ending a bit. Now it should be better.

So here it is! Big finale... or not? I'll let you decide. In any case, it was fun to write it and I enjoyed every minute. I as well learned few new words and phrases. I hope you enjoyed the story as I did.

See you soon with my new almost complete Sonic FF.

Best regards, Eba-chan

* * *

Unfortunately even with Silver's help, the fight was too hard. Both were at the end of the rope. One Black Master pinned Shadow to the ground.

"Shadow," said Black Doom, "I'm very impressed by your skills, even back then."

"Don't you say," replayed hedgehog cynically.

Silver wanted to help him, but he was forced to keep his psychic shield, as three of them were trying to crush him. 'There has to be a way…' he thought. 'I just need to calm down and think.' The room was empty with nothing that could be used as a weapon. He knelt down. His power was quickly disappearing.

"If you beg for my forgiveness, I'll accept you to my hive-mind," offered Black Doom to Shadow.

"You don't need hive-mind to know my answer," growled Shadow back.

"Then… disappeared!" Black Doom raised his hand but stopped. "Wait! What's this movement?" He looked at the entrance of their specific traveling shortcuts. Someone was using it.

"Gyaaaah!" shouted Eclipse with wings as he emerged.

"The Master Emerald!" shouted all three.

Eclipse eyes were full of hatred, sorrow, and confusion, but he kept flying with the big jewel to hedgehogs.

"Stop him!" Shouted Black Doom.

All Black Masters headed to him.

"No, you don't!" Silver caught them, he managed to only slow them down and Shadow used that time to touch the stone. The room was at the moment filled with bright light. Shadow gained his Super form and two nearest Masters ended up with a hole in a chest.

Silver caught falling Eclipse and Cregal, which left his body. He gently put him on a ground. Alien was biting his lip… the edge of mouth in frustration. The emerald fell down few meters away from them.

"Shadow, you!" shouted Black Doom, as now gold hedgehog punched the last Master.

"Now it's your turn!" the battle reached its climax and Silver took these two back to Dark Arms. Once Eclipse was laid next to them, he hugged Rhygenta. His eyes weren't focusing on anything, just shaking.

"Wait a little bit," Silver whispered and returned to Shadow. Despite gaining his Super form, he still didn't land a decisive hit.

"Come to me, my children!" said Black Doom and all of the Black Arms on the ship fused with him making him bigger, stronger and uglier. He caught Shadow and started to crush him.

"Do you now see your foolishness? Black Arms is the only race worth of the life. Everyone else is weak."

"Switch a channel, jerk."

"Impudent till the end I see."

Silver was clenching his fists. What can he do? How can he fight with someone so big? What would Sonic do? What should he do?

He looked over his shoulder like he was hearing someone's voice. Must have been his imagination, but he saw the Master Emerald. Shadow screamed in pain.

"There is no time to think!" He touched the Master Emerald. He felt the power surging inside of him. He was enveloped by warm light.

"What's that?!" shouted surprised Black Doom. "Wha-!" the arm holding Shadow opened, letting him go.

"How'd you liked that?" shouted Silver and raised his arm. His fur now was light gold.

"How do you feel?" asked him Shadow.

"How? I feel like I can lift whole mountains. I feel I can juggle with the planets. But more importantly… I want to wipe a universe with that jerkface!"

"That makes two of us! Let's go!"

"You!" mad Black Doom reached out to them, but Silver effortlessly stopped him. Then he smiled and raised his clenched fist ready to hit. His psychic aura recreated it in like 100 hundred times bigger version. Black Doom's face soon noticed the aura was more solid than it looked. He flew quite a distance before he stopped.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow warped all of them closer to the Sun.

"You can't!" shouted Black Doom.

Silver smirked. "We can and we'll do it!" He tossed him with his mind to the Sun. He burned before he touched the surface. Shadow then teleported them back to the Black Comet. Where they could finally rest a bit.

"There is still a piece of junk, that needs to be care of," said Shadow and pointed to the ground. "I'll try to program auto-pilot to fly toward the Sun."

"Ok," said Silver and he flew to Eclipse to find he was gone. "Eclipse!" he shouted as he was searching for him. Thankfully he found him not too far away.

"Eclipse, where are you going?" Silver stood before him.

"Go… away!" Rhygenta and Cyzer were in his arms, Cregal was laying on his head while Blurg was carried with Eclipse's tail.

"You will only hurt yourself."

"You want… to kill me… anyway. I won't let you… hurt the little ones."

"No one wants to hurt you." Silver reached out to him.

"You lied! You said… you would be… my 'brother'! Traitor!"

"I'm sorry, I had to lie."

"Go away!" Eclipse turned away. Silver then caught him with his power and took him with himself. Eclipse was protesting, but he soon went silent. He fell asleep.

Shadow then led them to the dock with smaller spaceships. They took one to get down to the Mobius. Shadow was piloting while Silver was sitting next to sleeping Eclipse. He waked up after a few minutes.

"No…" he tried to get away.

"Please, don't move, you are still badly hurt."

"Why do you care?!"

"Because… you are hurt?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

Eclipse pressed Rhygenta to himself.

"I'm truly sorry, I lied to you. I mean it. I didn't see any other way."

"Why… Why didn't you want to be my 'brother'?"

"There is… a place I want to protect. It's really important to me. I can't let it be destroyed."

"You would bring your family to extinction because of that?" Eclipse was clenching his teeth.

"Family… I guess not."

"Then why?"

"Because of they… Black Doom wasn't my family. It doesn't matter if I'm connected by blood to Black Arms or not. The family isn't just about blood relations."

"How can you say that?"

"I… don't have a family… or siblings or any other relatives, but I know a family is about trust, caring for and supporting each other in hard times. Just like you are doing now," Silver looked at Dark Arms with a soft smile. Eclipse looked around. The Darklings were soundly sleeping around him.

"I saw how much you love them.. so much you went against Black Doom."

Eclipse jerked and caught his head. "That's right… How could I… do that? I… I… turned to traitor just like-!"

Silver hugged him and pressed him to himself.

"You are not a traitor. You didn't betray anyone. You did the right thing. You protected your true family. Black Doom saw you only like tools. He brainwashed you to hurt them. How can someone like him be called a family? You have done the bravest thing ever. There is no shame in that."

Eclipse was torn inside. He was happy his Dark Arms were safe, but he hated himself for betraying Black Doom.

"If you want… I can be your brother. Not bound by blood but by trust and respect."

Eclipse started to cry. He couldn't say anything else.

"There, there," Silver was soothing him by stroking his head. Soon he again fell asleep. He watched him before he went to the cockpit.

Shadow was sitting there, watching as they were approaching the Mobius.

"We will be landing in a few minutes," he said when the door behind Silver closed. "With Black Doom's so superior technology you would think this thing can fly fast."

Silver didn't say anything.

"So, what do you want?" Shadow put his legs on the control panel and crossed them.

"Eclipse saved our zone."

"Meaning I'm supposed to let him live, right?" Shadow frowned. He tackled with him too much in the past to just let him go.

"In a matter of speaking… Yes," Silver smiled.

"You saw Black Doom, Eclipse is the same."

"And you saw how Eclipse saved our spikes, haven't you?" Shadow growled but remained silent. "He isn't evil. He was only taught that hive-mind is the correct way, that they have a right to destroy others. He never had a chance to learn anything else, about others ways to live, about respect, friendship and so on. He is like you."

"In which way?" Shadow was annoyed.

"You as well believe you are the ultimate lifeform."

"Because I'm!"

"Do you have a certificate for it?"

"What?"

"Think about it! You believe you are ultimate lifeform because everybody told you so. Eclipse is the same. Give him a chance to change. Didn't you get one too?"

Shadow turned away and crossed arms. "We are going for landing, fasten your seatbelt," he said.

Silver returned to Eclipse. The landing was smooth. Silver took still sleeping aliens out and put them on some clothing. Then he said, he had something to do and flew away.

Shadow looked at Eclipse. All the time he didn't let go of Rhygenta. He frowned and returned to a space ship. There he took the Master Emerald they took back before leaving Black Comet.

"Chaos Control!" he warped. He was repeating it until he found the ruins of the Angel island. There were remains of a small shrine. He put the gem in the middle and it remained floating. The ground shook as the island was returning to the sky, where it belonged. Shadow slightly smirked.

He turned away and made few steps. "Guard it better next time, you knucklehead, 'kay?" He waved his hand before warping back. If he stayed for a while longer, he may have noticed a red face's reflection upon the gem surface for a brief moment. Or maybe it was an illusion made by light.

When he returned he noticed Eclipse was again awake. They looked at each other for a while before Silver interfered: "Did I miss something?" He had behind him some container full of Black Arms' fruit. Once the small ones smelled it, they were awake.

"Blurg learn to chew already!" shouted Eclipse. Cyzer and Cregal weren't actually fighting over food for a change. They were probably too tired for it. Eclipse was feeding Rhygenta, letting her drink the juice.

Silver sat near to them and took one piece too. Shadow was observing him and other hedgehog noticed it. "Want some?" he offered him it.

"No, I'm not hungry!"

"Suit yourself," he replayed and took a big bite.

"When is the next Genesis Portal opening?" asked Shadow after a few minutes.

"Don't know, in a minute, in an hour, in a week… They don't have a schedule."

'That's mean we can be stuck here for a hedgehog knows how long.' Shadow snorted. He had no time to wait. There was a whole world he needed to protect.

"Ah," Silver looked at his glove. "Speak of a portal…" Silver pointed toward the city. "There will be one opening pretty soon."

"Will it take us back?"

"The chance is pretty high. Most of the portals are connected to our time and zone."

It took another few minutes, but the Genesis Portal did appear. Silver inspected it with his power.

"So, does it lead to the home or not?" asked Shadow impatiently.

Silver slowly turned his head slightly lowered, then he showed a big smile. "Yup!"

"You, jerk!" Shadow hit him to a shoulder. "You did it on the purpose!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he smiled and hold his shoulder.

Shadow went through.

"So, let's go." Silver gestured Eclipse to go.

Eclipse and Darklings went through. Silver took remaining fruits and from the other side, he closed the portal. They were in a jungle.

"Now, let see whe-" Shadow was interrupted by a voice coming from his mini-ear communicator.

"Shadow! Do you copy?"

"Rouge, stop yelling!" shouted Shadow back.

"Shadow? Shadow?! Is that you?"

"Who else?"

"Where the heck did you disappear?"

"I entered Genesis Portal. How long I was gone?"

"About three hours. And why did you enter Genesis Portal anyway?"

"Agh…Eclipse jumped into it…"

"What?! You… Do you have any idea, where you could end up, you dumbhog! And without our backup to boot!"

Silver couldn't hold his chuckling and go straight for laughing. Shadow growled.

"I'm ultimate lifeform, I can take care of myself. More importantly, where are you now? I'll meet you there."

"Just a sec. And what about Eclipse? We almost had him. And I hope you have good news because Omega was all this time grumbling about a lack of objects to shoot."

Shadow smiled, he could imagine his tin-can teammate. "Then I guess I'll have to offer him a sparring match as a compensation. I lost him."

Eclipse yanked.

"I see… the coordinations are…" he mumbled as he received the data. "Fine, I'll be there in few minutes." When he left, he didn't even look back.

"So I guess this mean we can find you some shelter." They went deeper into the jungle while Silver took the rest of the fruits. Soon they found a small cave. Together they made it more habitable.

"Not again," Silver frowned looking at his Genesis radar. "I guess this means, see you later. I'm sure, we will meet again." Silver waved him and flew toward his next mission. But it didn't take even a minute and he was back. Eclipse looked a bit confused as Silver was taking his time to speak up.

"Before I leave… I think I should say this… I'm not the right person to say it through… But, give it a try." Silver looked into his eyes. "I know there is a lot of bad things between you two, but you two are actually a lot similar than you think."

"Similar?! How?! I would never massacre my family!" Eclipse was furious. Being compare to that traitor…

"And that's where your similarities begin," continued Silver with a smile, "you both love your families dearly. So much you will do anything to protect them. You are both stubborn and protective."

"That's not…!"

Silver stopped him with a gesture. "Eclipse, for Shadow… his home… his family… it's here… on this planet. This is where he has grown up, where he was born, there are people he made bonds with and he shares memories with them too. No one…" he made a slight pause, "no one can just throw it away for any reason."

There was silent between them. "I told you I have no memories of my parents, right? If… If they would show up before me… I… I think I would be happy… There would be so much to talk about… so much time to catch up… but…" Silver's voice started to sound sad, "but if my parents wanted from me to destroy my home, my friends just because they believe they are all inferior… I would stop them."

"But your family…!"

"Family is not just about the blood. For me, my friends would be more my family than two people that appeared before me after such a long time. I'm not saying I would hate them for it… It's just so complicated." He took a breath. "Would you kill your Dark Arms if Black Doom would order you to do it?"

Eclipse shivered and looked at them.

"Of course not, because they are your family. You share invisible bonds stronger than blood." Silver's face was gently and softly smiling. He took a step closer to Eclipse and hugged him. "I won't pretend I understand you, but I know you and Shadow can solve this problem between you without hurting each other. It may take time... maybe a lot of it, but if you both try to understand each other... I'm sure you will be able to live side by side."

Eclipse had no answer. The horrible experience with Black Doom's brainwashing and now Silver's gentle words made him thinking… and unsure of his own actions. Silver's portal radar beeped.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer. But according to my observation, I'm sure we will meet again. These portals can have a strange sense of humor." With these words, Silver finally left. Eclipse was watching the spot he flew to even when the hedgehog was no longer seen.

"Let's go," he said to his family and together they entered the cave. There was so many things to think about and more to do, but before all of it, they needed a lot of rest.


End file.
